


Exam Day

by Drac_hoe_no



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan Hansen and Jeremy Heere are Step-Siblings, Filipino Michael Mell, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Panic Attacks, exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drac_hoe_no/pseuds/Drac_hoe_no
Summary: The characters of Be More Chill and Dear Evan Hansen have an exam that nobody is prepared for but everybody keeps interrupting.





	Exam Day

"Evan, Evan, hey," Connor spoke softly, gently pulling Evan's hands away from where they were covering his tear streaked face, "It's okay, I'm here."

Evan took a deep breath and clasped his hand in his boyfriends to ground himself, he nodded and wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry." He choked.

"No," the long haired boy said firmly, swinging their hands back and forth, "You have nothing to be sorry for, exams freak everyone out." 

There was an English Literature exam starting in five minutes and whilst the class was waiting to go in, Evan had had a panic attack and ran into the nearest bathroom - Connor following close behind. 

Which led up to where they were now, Evan was sitting on the cold ground, leaning against a cubicle wall, drying his eyes with toilet roll, and Connor was crouching next to him. At least Evan had somewhat calmed down now. 

"Sorry I made you late." The blonde whispered, since his voice was slightly hoarse from crying.

Connor waved him off, "Pfft, I don't care about exams, you're more important." Evan smiled, "You think you're ready to go in?" He asked gently. 

Evan nodded and the pair stood up. 

Connor wrapped his arms round Evan's waist and puckered his lips, "Now give me a kiss." 

_______________

The class ((get ready for the list)) was sitting at individual desks, a teacher standing at the front in the order; 

Alana, Brooke, Jared,  
Connor, Michael, Jake,   
Jenna, Jeremy, Evan  
Zoe, Rich, Chloe, Christine. 

The teacher, Mrs Jones, walked up to the two empty seats and glanced at the names that were printed on the exam papers.

"Has anybody seen Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen?" She asked.

"They're coming," Zoe answered, "I think they just went to the-" 

Just then the door swung open revealing Connor and Evan, who walked in and sat at their desks. 

"Sorry we're late, Miss." Connor apologised, tying his hair up in a messy bun. 

"You're just on time, boys." Mrs Jones said, she scanned her clipboard and said, "Right, Michael Mell-"

Michael snapped his eyes up from where he was fiddling with his pen and looked up, "Yeah?"

"Since you're dyslexic you've got a Reading Pen on your desk, if you need it." She explained. 

Michael, no longer panicking now that he knew he wasn't in trouble, grinned and flashed her finger guns which she ignored. 

Jeremy laughed quietly and kicked the back of his boyfriends chair. Michael reached a hand round the back of his chair and held his hand out for Jeremy to high five - which he did. 

"Connor Murphy-"

"Mrs Jones." Connor replied with a smirk and a nod. 

She rolled her eyes, "Due to," she scanned her clipboard, "Anger management issues you're allowed Rest Breaks if the need arises." 

"Cheers, Miss." 

"And Evan Hansen," she started, Evan nodded to show that he was listening, "You've got Extra Time for anxiety if you need it."

"Thank you."

"Are there any questions?" The teacher asked the class.

"Are Jake and I allowed Make Out session breaks?" Rich asked, putting his hand up. 

Mrs Jones adjusted her glasses, "Detention for Richard Goranski." She muttered under her breath and jotting it down on a pink note pad.

"On what grounds?" Jake questioned loudly, quickly defending his boyfriend. 

"Inappropriate language and distracting other students." She explained.

"Is anybody distracted?" He asked the whole class. 

Everyone shook their heads apart from Jared who piped up, "I, for one, am actually very distracted." 

"Shut up, Kleinman." Connor huffed, flicking a rolled up piece of paper at the others head. 

"Ow-" He said, touching his head from where the paper hit him, "It was a joke! Evan, control your boyfriend."

Evan bit his lip nervously and started playing with the hem of his shirt under the desk, Jeremy happened to noticed this, "Hey!" He said to Jared, "Don't tell my little brother what to do." 

"I'm older than you, Jeremy." Evan mumbled but Jeremy waved him off. 

Jared turned around to face their row and laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, okay this is all very nice, but who is actually prepared for this exam?" Alana asked.

"Me, babe!" Zoe cheered from the back, "I have made studying my bitch this weekend."

"I wonder what else you've made your bitch," Chloe said under her breath, Christine kicked her chair.

Just then Brooke said loudly, "Connor, Michael can you please stop talking about getting high?!"

The whole class looked at the two boys who were whispering and leaning in close to one another. 

"We're not talking about that!" Michael exclaimed.

"I can hear you!"

"Are you calling my best friend a liar, Brooke?" Rich asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!"

"What the shit?!"

"This is outrageous..."

The first one came from Jeremy, who was jokingly glaring at Rich, "You're not his best friend, I am!"

"You can't be best friend AND boyfriend, Tall Ass," Rich explained, "That's just greedy."

"You just watch me."

"I think you'll find I'm actually your best friend, Richard." Jake said, surprisingly calm for someone who had just screamed 'what the shit'. 

"Yeah but you're also my boyfriend." Rich replied in a 'duh' tone, "You can't be both."

"I can!" He said, childishly crossing his arms and sticking out his lower lip, "Don't make me fucking choose." 

Rich made a cooing sound, "Miss, can I have permission to leave my seat and kiss my boyfriend?" He asked, already half way out the chair.

Mrs Jones had sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands, she sighed and adjusted her glasses, they don't pay me enough for this job she thought, "No, anyone who leaves their seat is automatically disqualified." 

Rich huffed and slumped back in his chair.

"Now," Mrs Jones said, standing up and checking the clock on the wall, "Does anyone have anything else they'd like to say before I start the timer?" 

Chloe was about to open her mouth-

"No," Christine chirped to the teacher from next to her, Chloe rolled her eyes but picked up her pen anyway.

Mrs Jones nodded, "This is English Literature Paper One, if anyone speaks then I will have to restart the exam, you have an hour and a half, if you've got special requirements then you're already aware of that. Good luck everyone, you may begin." 

The rustling sound of opening papers filled the room.

~~~~~~~~ Interruption One ~~~~~~~~

"Guys I really need to cough," Jared said, then he realised he'd spoken during an exam and slapped a hand round his mouth.

"Jared, no!" They all yelled. 

Jared coughed loudly, and glanced apologetically around the room.

Mrs Jones sighed and restarted the timer.

~~~~~~~~ Interruption Two ~~~~~~~~

"Patayin mo na ako ngayon," Michael whispered, flicking between pages of the exam booklet. 

The whole class stopped and looked up at him.

"What in the fuckery-" Jenna began. 

"It doesn't count if it isn't in English." Michael explained, tapping his head and grinning. 

"No, but what Jenna just said does." Mrs Jones said and restarted the timer. 

~~~~~~~~ Interruption Three ~~~~~~~~

"FUCK!" Connor yelled, alerting the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Con, are you-" Evan asked, worriedly.

"Language, Connor.”Mrs Jones said.

"I'm fine, Ev." The long haired boy said, "Miss I've just spilt my fucking water all on the fucking paper-"

"Oh nice going, Connor." Zoe snorted.

"Outside, Connor." 

"What?! But-" 

"Outside." 

Connor rolled his eyes, but he stood up and left the room. 

“I’m restarting the timer.” Mrs Jones sighed.

~~~~~~~~ Interruption Four ~~~~~~~~

Connor was allowed back in as soon as the teacher had properly started the timer again.

This time it was Jeremy.

“Miss, I’m genuinely going to cry in a minute.” He said, looking down at his paper like it had said something incredibly offensive to him. 

“Aw baby.” Michael said, turning around and taking Jeremy’s hand in his. 

“I mean,” Rich said, “I agree and Boyf Riends is cute as shit but you just talked so fuck you.”

“What did you call them?” Alana asked, eyes wide. 

Rich shrugged and looked her dead in the eye, “You know what I called them.” 

“Jeremiah you’re fine,” Mrs Jones said, “Michael turn around.”

Michael teasingly blew a kiss at his boyfriend but turned around nonetheless.

“Ooooo Jere-Miahhhh!” Jake teased, twirling his pen and putting on a high pitch voice. 

“That’s my name, dude.” 

“It’s weird to think of you as having a name.”

“What?” 

“I’m restarting the timer.” Mrs Jones sighed.

~~~~~~~~ Interruption Five ~~~~~~~~

“I’m going to have a brain aneurism.” Brooke sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead.

“Brookie!” Chloe exclaimed, “I love you but you just fucking talked!”

“Oh shit, yeah.” 

“Miss, please.” Jared said, slamming his head on the desk, “We’ve some this so many times and we’ve only got three minutes left, can you just pretend like you didn’t hear that?” 

Mrs Jones pursed her lips but tapped her nose knowingly and smiled.

______________

“Okay, your time is up, please put your pens down.” Mrs Jones said, finally. 

The class did a collective sigh and they all leaned back and stretched as she came around to pick up their papers. 

Once people were allowed to move, everyone switched seats.

Connor moved over to Evan to check on his boyfriend since the blonde looked anxious.

Michael sat with Jeremy because the Filipino boy had forgotten the definition or spelling of a certain word and was panicking but Jeremy calmed him down with a hug. 

Alana sat with Zoe so they could exchange answers. 

Rich and Jake moved closer so they could finally make out. 

Chloe and Brooke were next to each other, gossiping, giggling and occasionally giving the other a peck on the lips.

Jenna, Christine and Jared all sat round Jenna’s desk, playing hangman on a free piece of scrap paper. 

Mrs Jones was at her desk, looking at them all and shuffling papers. The exam took two hours more than it should have but she always had a soft spot for her favourite class.

**Author's Note:**

> A Reading Pen is a thing in my school, basically it’s a pen with earphones attached and if someone with dyslexia doesn’t understand a word properly then they highlight the word and it explains what it means and how to pronounce it.
> 
> Also I used Google Translate for what Michael says in Tagalog, it’s supposed to be “Kill me now” but I’m not sure if it’s right, sorry in advance if I offended anyone <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> Iris  
> Xoxo


End file.
